


Demissão

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sam quer recuperar a confiança de Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resignation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276912) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #071 - tender (no caso, a expressão "tender resignation", entregar a demissão).

“Senhor, se eu puder ter um momento,” Sam perguntou da porta.

Jack parecia cansado, com sua cabeça abaixada, analisando alguns documentos, e sem erguer a cabeça, disse, “Entre.”

Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás dela, e então ficou ali parada, rija. Uns dois dias antes, ela não sentiria a necessidade de ser tão formal, mas isso foi antes da sua briga. As coisas estavam melhores agora do que tinham estado na casa dela, quando ele descobriu a outra Janet pela primeira vez, mas ainda estavam longe de voltarem ao normal, e era por isso que ela estava ali. Nada havia sido resolvido, e ela não podia permitir que isso continuasse.

“Você queria alguma coisa?” Jack perguntou.

Melhor resolver isso logo, então. “Estou aqui para entregar a minha demissão,” ela disse, entregando para Jack uma folha de papel.

Isso chamou a atenção dele. “O quê?” Ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça.

“Estou aqui para entregar a minha demissão.”

“Ouvi da primeira vez.”

Eles se encararam, o braço dela ainda esticado, oferecendo para ele o papel que ele se recusava a pegar.

“Você vai aceitar?” ela perguntou.

“O que você está fazendo?” Ele soava como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos no tempo daquela conversa.

“Você não confia mais em mim.”

“Eu não disse isso.”

“Com todo o respeito, senhor, você deixou sua opinião clara.”

“Então você está se demitindo? Achei que você era mais resistente do que isso.” Apesar do que havia acontecido, eles ainda eram amigos, e ele não aceitaria perder sua segunda no comando por causa de um desentendimento.

“Não, não estou.”

Agora ele realmente estava confuso. “Então a sua carta de demissão realmente está me passando a ideia errada.”

“Você acha que o meu julgamento foi comprometido, e não concordo, mas posso ver porque isso seria um motivo de preocupação. Você disse que eu deveria ter confiado em você antes, e acho que estava certo. Não deveria ter escondido Janet, mas nunca esperei que as coisas chegassem nesse ponto. Então estou fazendo agora o que deveria ter feito antes, estou confiando em você.” Foi difícil dizer isso, mas precisava ser dito, ela sabia que o que tinha feito era errado, traição até, e Jack tinha todo o direito de se sentir traído.

“Você está confiando em mim para fazer o que, exatamente?” ele perguntou, finalmente pegando a carta.

“Estou confiando que você vai me parar antes que eu possa colocar esse mundo em perigo de novo. Não acho que vá fazer isso, mas se eu tentar, você já tem minha demissão, assinada e sem data, só precisa protocolar ela.”

Ele olhou para ela nos olhos, e cuidadosamente rasgou a carta. “Já confio em você, nunca parei de confiar.”

“Senhor?”

“Olha, não posso dizer que estou feliz por você tê-la mantido em segredo, mas se tivesse me dito antes, não posso dizer que teria autorizado isso, e sei que era algo que você precisava fazer. Sei como é perder alguém que você ama, e estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ter essa pessoa de volta, e Daniel me lembrou que não podia julgar você assim.”

Novamente, tinha motivos para suspeitar da relação de Jack e Daniel, como tinha acontecido antes na sua casa, mas novamente, ele não estava lhe dizendo nada. Ela não tinha sido tão cuidadosa, desesperada, temendo que Janet fosse tirada dela, talvez até presa, mantida sem um julgamento pela ofensa de não ser nativa daquela realidade, e por isso negada qualquer direito. Tinha certeza de que ele estava fazendo isso para lhe assegurar de que não ia usar sua relação com Janet contra ela, sem precisar dizer isso.

“Obrigada, senhor.” Não sabia mais o que dizer.

“Não me agradeça ainda, você criou um baita problema, e ainda precisamos encontrar um modo de consertar isso.”

“Então você vai me ajudar?”

“Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de asilar ela aqui, só não faça nada descuidado nesse meio tempo.”


End file.
